


Month of Nothings

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the opportunity presents itself, and you just have to go for it. No regrets, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Month of Nothings

“Trust me, dude, it will be fine.”

  
“When has trusting you ever gotten me anywhere?” Karkat sighed, his breath visible among the cool fall air. “How did you even find this place? We’re in the middle of fuck-nowhere.”

  
“I was exploring. I’m an explorer, Kar.” Eridan laughed as he swung a large sledgehammer against one of the supports holding up the small barn currently housing them. The beam gave easily but loudly, the wood splintering as maniacal giggles echoed around them.

  
“What if this shit falls before we’re able to get out?” The shorter, dark haired boy exclaimed, his shoulders tense.

  
“Relaxxxx.” Eridan mewed, rolling his eyes as he dragged the sledgehammer behind him to the next beam.

  
“That’s it, I’m getting out. Try not to get crushed.” Karkat sighed as he turned around, his back facing the taller, freckled boy as he swung the hammer again with a loud crash.  
“Wait! Don’t leave me though.”

  
“Yeah, yeah.”

  
November was a cold, bitter month, especially on skin. Karkat licked his dry lips and sat on the leaf-covered ground, stuffing his hands into his pockets. It was getting too cold for anything to grow, but not cold enough for snow. The silence in the outdoors would have been deafening if it weren’t for the loud crashing noises echoing through the trees. He began to wonder if he regretted coming out here without asking what the other boy wanted. Then he decided not really, no. It wasn’t really that bad out here with a friend, and it was better than being at home. Leaning back onto the ground, he stretched and looked up at the overcast sky as another sound, louder than the previous ones, filled the air. Instinctively, he looked over as the structure began leaning curiously to one side and a freckled youth in a pea coat came scrambling out of the exit, yelling and laughing energetically.

“Oh man, that was fun. I thought you would enjoy it, maybe take your anger out in a physical and productive way instead of out on me.” Eridan sighed as he took his place next to Karkat on the ground.

  
“I take it on you because you deserve it.” Karkat stated simply. “Are you going to buy me something for wasting my time?”

  
“What? I didn’t bring any money with me.” Eridan pouted. “If we go back to my house, I can give you some really expensive coffee. Probably better than anything we could buy out of a shop.”

  
“Good enough.” Karkat sat up and brushed the leaves from his coat before standing and walking in the direction of where Eridan’s car was parked on the near road. Eridan scrambled after him.

  
“Where’s the sledgehammer?” Karkat asked him, glancing down at Eridan’s empty hands. Eridan raised an eyebrow and looked back at the collapsed structure behind them before shrugging.

  
“God, you’re such a fuck.”

 

 

The house seemed empty when the two boys arrived, shrugging off their coats and scarves onto the leather couch placed near the entrance. “I guess we’re home alone.” Eridan remarked. He seemed much more intimidating in an enclosed space. Karkat measured an entire seven inches beneath Eridan and was in a largely worse state of health than the more athletic boy. Olive skinned and stocky, he never quite felt in place next to Eridan, despite their being childhood friends. Maybe that was because he wasn’t in place next to Eridan. They were at opposite ends of a spectrum, a spectrum Karkat was painfully aware of. But Eridan didn’t seem to notice their disparity in wealth. Maybe Karkat was doing a good enough job of hiding his lack of what Eridan seemed to have plenty of.

  
Eridan noticed Karkat gazing at him and put his hand on his hip, winking seductively. Karkat furrowed his eyebrows and pushed him out of the way of the kitchen, obviously irritated. “You’re so self-absorbed.”

  
“It sounds to me like someone liked it.” Eridan laughed as he followed Karkat through the archway.

  
“Not even in your dreams.” Karkat growled as he mounted a stainless steel bar stool located next to the counter.

  
Eridan proceeded to the counter and, humming, began opening cupboards. “Au contraire. Always in my dreams.”

  
Karkat fell silent and a strong, confused feeling nested in his chest. He pouted and rested his head down on his arms, watching the other boy prepare the coffee happily. He whistled a song Karkat didn’t recognize.

  
“I hate it when you make jokes like that.” He said angrily, but in a quiet tone. Eridan turned and looked at Karkat quizzically, before placing the mug down and leaning on the counter so that he and Karkat were eye to eye.

  
“What if I wasn’t joking?” Eridan’s voice was uncharacteristically soft, and his eyes seemed to be searching Karkat’s face for something. Karkat could feel his heart throbbing. Suddenly, he felt very insecure and turned away.

  
“I thought I told you to stop that.” He muttered, frowning."

  
“Stop what?” Eridan replied, a hint of the familiar mocking in his voice. Then he grasped Karkat’s face in his jewel –encrusted hand and Karkat could see that he was blushing hard and that he looked extremely nervous and that his eyes were set and determined before Eridan kissed him.

  
His lips were soft, warm and alive against his, and he felt insecure yet again about his dry, cracked lips. Stunned, he realized he would have to move back and began sheepishly kissing back, closing his eyes as Eridan’s warm fingers wrapped in his hair. When Karkat made a small _mm_ , accidental and almost inaudible, Eridan jumped back as if waking from a dream and stood staring at the now blushing Karkat.

  
“Well, that was an entirely hypothetical situation.” Eridan coughed and looked to the side and up, away from Karkat, who sat dazed, still leaning over the counter. “Not really… I mean… If you don’t want….”

  
Karkat blinked hard and shook his head. “I should go.” He said, hopping off the bar stool and rushing out.

  
“Wh… Wait, Kar, who’ll give you a ride back?” Eridan called out, his voice shaking. He didn’t receive a response. Karkat grabbed his coat and walked out briskly, just kept walking. He didn’t bother to put on his coat.

  
The entirety of his thoughts was focused on one thing. But he couldn’t afford it right now. Maybe not ever. Maybe if things were different… but they weren’t. He was left with the noise of dead fallen leaves being crushed under his feet and the cold November air, seemingly harsher than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> im terrible at write


End file.
